


Drugs Are My Anti-Brain

by Doctor Caduceus (Lemniscate)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate/pseuds/Doctor%20Caduceus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder apparently got his controlled substances license somewhere along the line.</p><p><b>A/N: </b> This came out of a conversation with <a href="http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/"><b>piping_hot</b></a>, and thus, it is dedicated to her.  This is just meant to be a silly bit of fun, nothing profound.  I've never tried the drug in question, so I may well have gotten its effects entirely wrong.  ETA: Inaugural fic!  While I am not insinuating that our new President or any of his staff or his wife are members of Mylar_fic... why <i>does</i> he wanna keep that Blackberry so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs Are My Anti-Brain

At first, Mohinder theorized that the need to acquire more powers was an addiction, and Gabriel's continued references to "the Hunger" (with the tacit understanding that he was not referring to the Deneuve-Sarandon-Bowie vehicle) led Mohinder to believe that it was a physical one. With that understanding, when Gabriel started pacing like a restless wolf around the house, the lab, the office, eyes on the door and fingers twitching, Sylar rearing his ugly head, Mohinder stabbed him with a syringe and put him out.

For the next seven days, he kept Gabriel out cold on a steady drip of curare. He carefully fed Gabriel through a tube, gave him sponge baths and massaged his limbs, turning him so as to avoid bedsores, until the withdrawal should have theoretically passed.

Gabriel had gone to sleep, but Sylar was the one who woke up, lashing out and breaking free, out into the cheerful New York springtime to tear open the head of a man who could talk to animals. Eventually Gabriel slunk home, breaking into dry heaves or broken sobs every time they went out when a dog, pigeon, or squirrel gave him an accusatory, resentful look.

Mohinder made a note that the addiction was not physical or chemical, or even psychological. Rather than remain steady while Gabriel was out, it had built and built and, upon his waking, exploded. It didn't fit. Mohinder felt ill as he realized that Sylar… Gabriel… had been absolutely right. It was an evolutionary imperative. As such, Gabriel's need to acquire new powers couldn't be broken any more easily than Mohinder's need to acquire oxygen.

Normally Mohinder abhorred drugs, though normal was a long time ago. Which was worse, though, he reasoned, a vice which led to death or a vice which led to…?

Well, which led to this.

The dosage had been the trickiest part to work out. Mohinder didn't want the poor boy to overdose any more than he wanted Sylar cropping up to go frolicking bloodily through New York. They started small until they reached a safe dose which would allow Gabriel to lead a normal life, free of tweaking for power, for as long as possible. Even so, Mohinder worried about lesions on Gabriel's brain in spite of the fact that Gabriel of all people would be the first to know if something was wrong.

"Sweetheart?" Mohinder called.

"Bedroom," Gabriel's dreamy baritone voice rumbled back. It was a bit disconcerting how much Gabriel high as a kite on MDMA sounded like Sylar, but eventually Mohinder came to take it as a hallmark of the craving being satisfied and evolutionary imperative circumvented.

Mohinder strode to the bedroom with a bottle of water, smiling as he was greeted by the sight of a cocoon of blankets within which only two warm brown eyes could be seen.

"Dearest, are you chilly?" Mohinder asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It would not do for the designated sane person to dissolve into giggles every five minutes while he was meant to be looking after his patient.

The lump of blankets wobbled in a way seeming to indicate that no, its occupant was not cold.

"Were you chilly before you got in there?"

A bit of a squirm and Gabriel's staticky head popped out of the makeshift pod.

"There you are," Mohinder smiled. "Time to drink up. Will you be removing an arm?"

"Do I have to? I'm unbelievably comfortable," Gabriel asked, resting his head on his well-blanketed shoulder and giving Mohinder a dreamy sideways look.

"No, you don't have to. But only five more minutes in there; I don't want you getting heatstroke."

"I'd get bett-- _ohhh!_" Gabriel's mild consternation at the thought of having to come out of his fabric armor sublimated into nothing as Mohinder cupped his face and gently raised his head to get him to drink. Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled against Mohinder's touch and obediently drank.

"Ohhh god that feels so good, Mohinder," Gabriel moaned. His eyes snapped open. "You should come in here!"

Mohinder quickly got off the bed just as tendrils of blankets unwound and started floating towards him.

"No I shouldn't, sweetheart. You were going to come out."

Mohinder backed away, shaking his head. If Gabriel sober was affectionate and craved contact, Gabriel on ecstasy was human kudzu, or an incredibly sexy, dry, beakless telekinetic squid.

"But it's so comfortable, and with you in here, I bet it'll feel even better," Gabriel coaxed with a sharkish grin.

"No. If I get heatstroke, I won't get better," Mohinder pointed out. "Do you want to love a moron for the rest of your life because my brain poached?"

Flatteringly, Gabriel didn't have to consider it.

"No," he said contritely. "That would be terrible."

The blankets started unwinding themselves from around Gabriel and neatly folding themselves into a pile at the foot of the bed until the man himself was revealed, sitting in a pair of black boxer briefs. His hair was a mess, and there was the barest rim of carnelian around his dilated pupils. Gabriel's nipples immediately hardened in the cool air and he shivered.

"Okay, now I _am_ chilly," he said.

"You didn't have to take off all the blankets," Mohinder sighed, shaking his head fondly, unfolding one of the blankets and gently pushing Gabriel back onto the bed. Gabriel's sweet smiled turned villainous as his back relaxed onto the mattress and he grabbed Mohinder around the waist, tossing him onto his back, tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

"Gabriel—" Mohinder started in a warning tone. Gabriel stroked his face along Mohinder's cheek, then ran the tip of his nose down Mohinder's throat.

"Mmmmmmmm… let me, please? Please Mohinder?" Gabriel began peppering kisses all over, broken apart by little pleas for closeness and intimacy.

"It's wrong when you're on the drugs, Gabriel," Mohinder said, pushing his hands against Gabriel's chest and trying to remove him.

"Soooo the fact that I tackle you to the bed stone cold sober and beg you just the same is completely irrelevant?" Gabriel asked, fingertips skimming all over Mohinder as he held him down telekinetically, unbuttoning Mohinder's shirt as his irked boyfriend… spouse… person's… shirt, gathering and tugging him upright to get it off completely.

"Yes. Entirely," Mohinder replied, his face muffled against Gabriel's chest, the vibrations from his voice eliciting a shuddery moan from Gabriel. "Gabriel, please don't assault me, darling."

"Do you want to have sex?" Gabriel asked, laying Mohinder gently back on the bed as he went to work on his pants.

"_No!_" Mohinder said emphatically. Gabriel shivered, grinding his crotch against Mohinder's thigh.

"Liar!" Gabriel cried, lengthening the "L" and rolling the "R" as he whipped Mohinder's belt out of the loops and across the bedroom. "You're making me all tingly. All over."

"I'm fairly certain that one of the effects of ecstasy _is_ tingling," Mohinder said, exasperated.

"Not like this," Gabriel growled in his ear. "C'mon, lie some more. It's like my blood's turned to seltzer."

"It's like an _air embolism?_" Mohinder exclaimed, reaching up and touching his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Don't be so literal, gorgeous," Gabriel said, rising up onto his knees and unbuttoning Mohinder's pants, unzipping and shimmying them down, carefully tugging off Mohinder's socks and raising his leg over his shoulder nibbling up from Mohinder's mid-thigh all the way to his ankle, lacing his fingers in between Mohinder's toes and nuzzling his ankle bone.

"C'mon, please?" Gabriel wheedled, tonguing the protrusion of bone and sucking the skin just behind it.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Mohinder said, even as he felt the touch of telekinesis. When Gabriel was high, it was less of a firm grip, more feathery and flowing, dynamic rather than static.

"Lie better, Mohinder," Gabriel laughed. "Or worse."

"So it'll tingle more? No! There's nothing erotic about that!" Mohinder exclaimed.

"Ohhh, that's a good one, right up and down the spine," Gabriel growled in his ear. "Please."

Mohinder shut his eyes and sighed.

"All right."

"All right what?" Gabriel asked, snuggling the tip of his nose into Mohinder's suprasternal notch.

"All right, if you really, really want to—"

"I really, really do."

"—we'll have sex," Mohinder conceded. Gabriel's boxer briefs vanished. "What did you just do?!"

"What?" Gabriel asked, stroking Mohinder's erection, caught in a mental loop at the texture of his skin.

"Your underwear just vanished."

"I vaporized it," Gabriel answered.

"Gabriel!" Mohinder admonished. Gabriel drew back and gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look.

"I have plenty more," he said, positioning himself over Mohinder's cock. "So fuck me now and be cranky with me later."

"No, no, _no_," Mohinder said slapping his hands to Gabriel's waist and holding him off. "We are _using_ lube and I'm preparing you properly. Otherwise you'll be in agony when you come down, and I don't want that, so be patient, damn it."

A bottle of silicone lube flew across the room and pegged Gabriel in the side of the head before landing on Mohinder's chest with a thud.

"Oof," Mohinder complained, rubbing the pectoral.

"I've _been_ being patient," Gabriel breathed in his ear. "You've been holding out on me. C'mon. Touch me."

Mohinder slicked up his fingers and stroked Gabriel's asshole, daubing lube around the muscle before delving in.

"Mmmm… Mohinder," he growled, trying to force himself further down on Mohinder's fingers and pouting when he tugged them away.

"We're going _slow,_" Mohinder said firmly. "We are going slow, and I'm fucking you slow and gentle—"

"—that doesn't sound very much like fucking—"

"—shut up. Slow and gentle. I am not indulging your every whim," Mohinder said. "Now does that hurt?"

"No, it feels fantastic," Gabriel murmured. Mohinder stopped moving his fingers.

"Would it hurt if you weren't out of your mind?" he asked.

"Maybe," Gabriel shrugged. "But in such a good way."

Mohinder rolled his eyes, squirted more lube on his fingers and added a third. Gabriel reached behind his own back and between his legs to ghost his fingers over Mohinder's balls.

"I'm stretched, Mohinder, please can't we fuck now?" Gabriel whined. Mohinder glared and continued until finally, Gabriel reached back and pulled his fingers out. Mohinder's eyes widened and he quickly dumped lube over the head of his cock before Gabriel speared himself on Mohinder dry.

"I—oh sweet god!—I thought we were being patient!" Mohinder panted as Gabriel took all of him. Gabriel smiled, finally where he wanted to be, and reached down to pinch Mohinder's nipples, giving them a firm twist.

"_I_ was being patient," Gabriel corrected. "You were just being stingy. I've been good, and now I'm getting rewarded. You were…" Gabriel rocked his flat hand from side to side. "…well, not as actively bad as I'd like, but not what I'd call expressly good. But you get rewarded anyway, because life's just not fair."

"X always makes you so chatty," Mohinder smiled.

"So shut me up," Gabriel replied, leaning down to get kissed only to find himself flipped onto his back, Mohinder nipping at his throat. "Oh, you little minx!"

"Do something about it," Mohinder retorted, grabbing one of Gabriel's legs and pulling it around his waist, pulling almost all the way out and pushing slowly back in. Gabriel thrust up to meet him, making their skin slap together hard. Gabriel couldn't get hard while on ecstasy, but he could easily orgasm if Mohinder fucked him. Mohinder bit his lip hard to keep from coming when Gabriel spasmed around him, moaning and writhing on the bed beneath him.

"Don't stop, god, more," he begged, twisting his hips and hitching his leg higher around Mohinder's waist to pull him tighter and make Mohinder thrust harder into him, fondling Mohinder's hair, ears, nose, stroking his neck, humming as the aftershock of the first orgasm led directly into a second, then a third, until with one last thrust Mohinder was coming inside him.

"You're," Gabriel panted. "You're making that face you make when you're all… pensive. You're worried about something."

"No I'm not," Mohinder tried to soothe him, only to have Gabriel buck up with a sharp cry around his softening cock.

"Liar," Gabriel breathed. "Tell me."

"It's not important," Mohinder shook his head. Invisible ropes of telekinesis wrapped around their waists and held them together.

"Tell me. Tell me. I have to know," he said, stroking down the side of Mohinder's face.

"I… when you enjoy sex this much when you're high, how can you enjoy it when you're sober? I'm worried that you'll—"

"—start wanting more drugs?" Gabriel asked. "Not want to fuck if I'm not on drugs?"

"It's crossed my mind. While I'm well aware that it beats murder, on a purely personal level—"

"Mohinder?" Gabriel asked, letting him go, carefully removing himself from Mohinder and wrapping his arms around him, grabbing a couple blankets with his mind and tugging them over the two of them. Mohinder gave an apprehensive pause.

"Yes?" he finally said. Gabriel placed his chin on top of Mohinder's head, essentially forcing him to snuggle against Gabriel's neck.

"You're the smartest person I know," Gabriel yawned. "But you're also the dumbest."

Mohinder supposed he was just going to have to accept that as they both dozed off.


End file.
